


Welcome To A New Century, Jonathan

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [8]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: "She will start hating life because she will grow ugly and old, and will be forced to watch death come closer and closer. You won't. The world is ugly, and it will always be ugly. But things won't get worse. This is how things will stay, from now on until the end of time."
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 27
Kudos: 344





	1. Chapter 1

Johnathan didn't like their new home. By now Dracula could tell when he wasn't pleased with something. Twenty-five years of living together gave you that sort of understanding of one another. Dracula was never entirely sure, though, what Johnathan thought of him. He often thought it was best not to think of it to closely. Knowing Jonathan, there was…perhaps a forty percent chance he still held a deep seeded hated for him-

No. There was a hundred percent chance of that. The only question was whether or not there was anything else going on in Jonathan's mind concerning Dracula. There probably was, though, if the sounds Jonathan made while Dracula fucked him were anything to go by. He still wasn't confident enough to test it.

But even though there were questions about Jonathan's feelings concerning Dracula, there was certainly no question about his feeling concerning this new place.

"What's wrong then, love?" Dracula asked as he sat down on one of the sofa chairs in the den, watching Jonathan walking around, closely inspecting every piece of furniture.

"Nothing," Jonathan mumbled.

"Oh, little sun, you're quite talented in many fields, but not in the art of deception."

That made Jonathan sigh deeply and rub his face, "Right."

"Sit down, sweetheart," Dracula managed to grab Jonathan's wrist and pulled him toward him. He placed a soft kiss on Jonathan's knuckles, smelling the blood Jonathan had ingested before coming to their new place. Dracula had not seen him in two nights, having left him in their old home back in Oxford. He didn't do that often, didn't like to. Not that he thought that there was any chance of Jonathan disappearing on him-Jonathan had nowhere to go. It was just that when he didn't have Jonathan with him, the sun seemed even further away then normal.

"Dracula," Jonathan said, almost sharply. "Why are we back in London?"

Ah, so _that_ was the problem. They hadn't been in London for years, having left a few months after Jonathan had slipped away to see the former Ms. Murray.

"I enjoy London," Dracula replied, and wrapped his legs around Jonathan's hips to pull him closer and trap him. "The bouffe here is magnificent."

"In Oxford-"

"In Oxford I have all the intelligent Oxford men," Dracula shrugged, taking his hand off Jonathan's to start unbuttoning his shirt. He could feel Jonathan swallow, but he didn't do anything to stop him from bearing his skin for Dracula's greedy eyes.

He'd worried he'd get bored of fucking Jonathan, that had happened with all of his other brides. It hadn't with his darling Jonathan, though. If anything, it got better over the years.

"And London…London has the bells of society, darling. And don't you want to be a fashionable lord?"

"No."

Dracula rolled his eyes, unbuttoning the last of Jonathan's button and pushed the fabric off his shoulders, exposing his…undershirt.

Bloody fucking-

"Stop wearing so many layers," Dracula commended, using his fingernails to cut open the undershirt. And…there. There was Jonathan's long expanse of white skin.

"Why should I do as you wish?" Jonathan demanded. "Do you ever do as I wish?"

"Darling, I've stopped calling you Johnny, how could I be _more_ accommodating?" Dracula caressed Jonathan's hips with his fingers and leaned forward.

"You could leave Lon-fuck!" Jonathan yelped as Dracula licked his left nipple. "Stop it!"

"Why do you want to leave London so badly, sweetness?" Dracula purred in between licks on Jonathan's skin. Without waiting for a response, he latched his lips onto Jonathan's nipple and began sucking.

"Dra-stop," Jonathan gasped as Dracula's hand went down to his crouch and squeezed. And then there was a small whimper and Jonathan added, "Please-please don’t stop."

"Oh, darling, that was quick," Dracula smirked. He stood up, dragging Jonathan with him to the sofa and threw him down. "Usually it takes a bit more time."

"Shut it," Jonathan mumbled, eyes closed as he was laid down on the sofa. He didn't move or offer any resistance as Dracula took his trousers and pants off. "Please."

"Hush, sweetness," Dracula kissed Jonathan lightly, "No need to beg. Don't I always take care of you?"

Jonathan didn't respond, but Dracula didn't need his verbal response. The way Jonathan tensed as Dracula cupped his now exposed cock was answer enough.

"Good boy," Dracula purred, and then ducked down.

This was another thing that made Jonathan special. Dracula had never given pleasure to any of his brides with his mouth. Never saw the point. Giving his brides pleasure was for the sole purpose of making them pliant and easier to deal with. Jonathan, though. Fuck. The sounds he made while being pleasured were magnificent.

He took Jonathan's cock into his mouth, licking the tip while playing with his balls, moving them around in his hand. He could feel the cock grow under his tongue, and smirked inwardly. It was easy, once one knew all the tricks.

"Tell me why you don't want to stay in London," Dracula demanded again once it was done. Jonathan had whimpered and spilled into his mouth, and he'd tucked him back into his pants and crawled on the sofa to pull Jonathan into his arms.

Jonathan shook his head, "Don't, I don't want to-"

"Perhaps you don't," Dracula shrugged. "But I certainly _do_ want you to speak. And don’t you know, my darling, that you can never resist me? Why not just-"

"I don’t want to see Mina!" Jonathan cried out, pushing away from Dracula. He scrambled to stand up, clenching his teeth together and glaring. "I don't want to run into her in the street, I don't want to see her child or her man or-"

"All right, all right," Dracula tried to soothe, though he knew that effort was undermined by the fury clear in his voice. Fuck. Fucking _Mina Murray_ , would Jonathan never be free of her shade? If he didn't think it would only make Jonathan long for her more, Draucla would have broken her lovely little neck long ago.

Jonathan's eyes were filling with tears, and _really_. Well. A few more decades and she'd be dead. No need to make such a fuss.

"Oh, darling, she's not worth your tears," Dracula caught a tear trailing down Jonathan's cheek and slipped his finger into his mouth to taste it. "Only I'm worth that."

"I'm not crying because of Mina," Jonathan whispered. "I just want to be her."

"You-" Dracula had to think about that for a moment. "Do you want me to get you a dress?"

"I-what? What?"

"No? Was that not what you meant?"

"No!"

"All right then, all right," Dracula sighed, trying not to be _too_ disappointed. "Then what is it that you're jealous of?"

Jonathan swallowed, and seemed to be fighting with himself. It took him a few moments before he could speak, "She's getting older."

"Oh, sweetheart, why do you want to get older?" Dracula asked, honestly confused. "What's wrong with being beautiful and young forever?"

Jonathan snorted, sounding rather amused, "Are you Dorian Gray, then?"

"If I were," Dracula smirked, "Would that make you Basil?"

Shaking his head, Jonathan replied, "No. I'm certainly not Dorian."

"Are you Harry, then?"

"If one of us are Harry, that would be you."

"Ah, yes," Dracula nodded, pulling Jonathan back into his lap, so his legs were splayed on either side of Dracula's thighs. "You would be Dorian, then. And I-"

"The older man seducing the younger into evil."

"Yes, I _have_ been rather successful in that endeavor, haven’t I?" Dracula murmured, kissing Jonathan's bare shoulder tenderly. "Though perhaps not as successful as I thought. Why do you want to grow old, Jonathan?"

"I…I have come to believe that the world is no longer as beautiful to me-"

"Love, oh, my darling little love, and you think that's because you can't grow old? Because you can't die? It's happened because time went on, and the world is never as beautiful as it is when you are young. I can assure you that Mina Murray has experienced the same thing. And it will just keep getting worse and worse for her, worse than it will be for you. She will start hating life because she will grow ugly and old, and will be forced to watch death come closer and closer. You won't. The world is ugly, and it will always be ugly. But things won't get worse. This is how things will stay, from now on until the end of time."

"Forgive me if that doesn’t actually make me feel better," Jonathan gritted his teeth as Dracula laid him back down on the sofa.

"It will, soon enough," Dracula promised. "When you see her in the street and she's no longer the pretty little girl from your dreams."

Jonathan didn't seem to agree, but at least he didn't bother arguing, and only opened his legs to welcome Dracula back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan looked down at the body at his feet, the new blood pumping through his veins. The man he'd just fed from had been a lawyer, and Jonathan closed his eyes, taking a few moments to run all this new knowledge through his head. The new laws that had been implemented, new procedures in court. England's law in 1923 was rather different from the law of 1896.

It was better, that was for sure. Life kept advancing, Jonathan knew by now. He swallowed, wiping his mouth and wondering why he couldn't be happier about it. Why he was so absorbed in his own misery that he couldn't enjoy the fact that the war was over.

They'd left England during the Great War, Dracula taking them to the front lines.

"No one will notice a few missing soldiers, my sweet," He'd explained when Jonathan had demanded an explanation as to why they were returning to mainland Europe.

Jonathan had been glad to be back in England, and even gladder that they'd gone to Oxford. But they were back in London now, have been for nearly two weeks, and he supposed there was nothing to do but accept it.

He was finding it rather hard.

It wasn't just the constant fear of running into Mina, or any of his old friends. That was bad enough, of course. But being in London, surrounded by the city he'd been raised in, the city where he'd grown into a man, it made him realize how glad he was. Glad that he had not been left to live the life he'd wanted.

He wondered, sometimes, how long it would have taken him, after his marriage to Mina, to regret it. How long it would have taken to see a man and feel the lust he felt whenever Dracula pulled him in and drawled, "Are you ready to come for me, little sun?"

He'd never really experienced that before going to the Castle, at least not that he remembered. It was possible he did, and made himself forget.

Dracula knew, Jonathan was sure. From when he'd drank from Jonathan, he had so much memories from Jonathan's early life. And sometimes when Jonathan talked about his university years, Dracula had a smirk on his face that made Jonathan wonder _what he knew_.

It wouldn't have been fair, for Mina, to be married to a man who wanted other men. He hoped, desperately hoped, that the man she ended up with loved her and wanted nothing else. Like he was with Dracula.

And wasn't that just awful?


	3. Chapter 3

"Not again," Jonathan groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Not again."

"Oh, this is wonderful," Dracula laughed and twirled around. This century was turning out to be so _fun_. "We need to go-"

"We're not going to another fucking war!" Jonathan exploded, slamming his fist on the radio, breaking the device into hundreds of pieces.

Dracula groaned, leaning down to kiss Jonathan's neck, but his lover pushed him away.

"I can't believe Germany is doing this again," Jonathan mumbled, staring at the spot where the radio once stood.

Dracula grinned and placed his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, burrowing his nose into Jonathan's black hair. He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of his lover, "Humans have never learned, and will never learn, to stop fighting each other. It's just part of who they are. Thank them for their stupidity and move on."

But Jonathan shook his head, "I don't want there to be another war, Dracula."

He was still so human, sometimes. Still cared so much about human lives, wanted as many of them as possible to live as long as possible. He didn't understand that life only matters if it has no end, and that the fact that humans all died one day made the time of their death completely insignificant.

It was adorable. Sometimes Jonathan reminded Dracula of a baby he'd eaten once, who'd looked at him such shock when he'd bitten into him. Like he couldn't believe anyone would betray him like that. He'd kept looking at Dracula like that until the last beat of his tiny little heart. His little sun looked at him like that sometimes, eyes wide and unblinking, so sweet and sad.

Those eyes would say, "Why do you do this to me?"

If Dracula was to reply, he'd tell Jonathan, "Because you're so beautiful when you're desperate."

"You don't want there to be another war," Dracula repeated, rolling his eyes. "Well, that's a shame, since you don't have any control over what the silly humans do."

"I know," Jonathan said, sounding so miserable.

"Then there's no need to worry about it, darling," Dracula placed a few fingers under Jonathan's chin, raising it so they were eye to eye. "Is there?"

"Is that how you see the world?" Jonathan asked, fingers trailing over the him of Dracula's shirt. He didn't seem to notice what he was doing, and Dracula wasn't going to bring his attention to it. That would just make him stop. "Things that you can't change aren't a concern for you?"

"What would be the point, sweetheart?" Dracula asked, the tips of his fingers caressing Jonathan's soft skin. "I'd spent my entire life worrying and being unable to do anything about it. No matter what we do, we'll never be able to be part of any human society. All we can do is watch from the side-lines."

"Yes, I know," Jonathan replied, and now his fingers were moving Dracula's shirt slightly to the side, exposing just a bit of his collarbone. Dracula had to stop himself from closing his eyes and purring in enjoyment as Jonathan gently caressed his skin. His little darling was still looking up at him, seemingly completely unaware of his hand's action. "But don't you sometimes wish you could? Could...stop the worst things from happening?"

What would be the worst thing that could happen for Dracula? He only had to think about that for a moment before he grinned and cupped Jonathan's cheek, "I can stop the worst thing from happening, sweetheart."

Jonathan swallowed and whispered a reply, "How?"

"Well, my dearest, I can always come running after you if you ever try to leave."

Jonathan blinked at Dracula for a moment, and then said, "There is so much wrong with you that…sometimes I honestly don't know where to begin."

Dracula laughed and pulled Jonathan in for a kiss.


End file.
